Foxy's Tale (Fanfic based on Foxy's Tale by Muse of Discord)
by Fang The Hedgebat
Summary: "Today's story was INTENSE too! Keep making ditties like that, ok Foxy?" Bonnie joked. "'Ditty? Lad, a ditty is made up, you know that right?" Foxy replied, confused. "Well, of course it was made up!" "Nay, it's not a story." "Wha...?" - Foxy has started to believe that his pirate stories are real. What happens when he goes too far? Canhe return to sanity? (Cover art by me)


**Here's an author's note, because I see it everywhere. Muse of Discord's "Foxy's Tale" is not my most favorite of FNaF songs, but this song really intrigued me with the story it told of Foxy and his Buzz-Lightyear syndrome. I felt that I could possibly write something with this. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction (my first is on DeviantArt, and I'm less than proud of it.) **

**Small A.U. for this story where the characters from FNaF 1 know (or KNEW) the animatronics from FNaF 2 (ya know, that _prequel_) if they didn't already know them. ****Foxy has his own A.U. for them...**

**Remember, this thing takes place BEFORE the Bite of '87. That means they can go wherever they wanna go. Listen to the song (or at least read the lyrics first) before reading this story. Or not. I don't know. Your choice.**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1 - The War of '87 Part 1**

**xXx**

_"__I'll prove to you that I am true... I'll show you all!"_

"Yo-ho and avast! Gather around, ye land-locked sprogs, and I'll tell ye of me tales when I was t' captain and sailed aboard 'The Golden Howl'!" the red animatronic fox spoke in a prerecorded voice to an audience of excited children sitting on the floor. Even the day guard stood near to hear. All the main staff at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza knew of the animatronics' free will, and that this particular one told a different story every show.

"Now, I've told ye most of me tales, but have I told ye the tale of why I have this eye patch even though I have both me eyes?" The children shook their heads, scooted forward and leaned in. This ought to be good

"I'll tell ye: It was in the War o' 42. Aye, I remember it well. I still had me crew back then... Did I ever tell ye who they were?

"There was Ol' Marion, a skinny ole scallywag, and me Navigator. Mighty smart, that old salt was. He'd traveled all seven seas and claimed ta have sailed an eighth sea and seen the city o' Atlantis. As for his face, it was ghastly. A pale, moon face with maroon lips and two perfect scars down his face. Claimed they were permanent tear marks from years of salt water in his eyes as a lad.

"Then there was our sprightly young cabin boy. Nay, he ne'er told us his name, just showed up one day askin' ta be a pirate with that grin o' his. Most cabin boys are kidnapped lads or just runaways, but this bucko didn't seem to understand the hard life o' pirates. I let him on 'cause I do enjoy children a fair bit. As ta what we called him, well, we called him 'Balloon Boy', which later became 'BB'. Why? 'Cause his first few days as a deck hand, he still didn't have his sea legs, the poor lad, and ended up gettin' quite seasick, so much that his cheeks were always puffed up like balloons." A few kids "ewww"'ed at the idea, but dismissed it with childish giggles afterwards. The fox smiled at that.

"Ah but we had wenches too, two of them on our ship. One was a sassy lass, Vixen, and quite savvy wit' a cutlass. We called her 'Mangle' fer her ability to blow a man down and give him a new face with three swings of her blade. The other was a dear lil' strumpet, a yellow hen, Chi, savvy with the grub and," he coughed, looking at the adult male staff around with a perverted look, "_quite _savvy in the sheets, hehehe..." Silent chuckles from the staff arose and a few parents' stares hit the fox hard. He nervously resumed, now being a bit more careful about how he chose his words. "Er...not much else need be said 'bout them...!"

"But speakin' o' lasses, there was an odd lad aboard as well. His name was an ancient one, _Bonaventur__e_. It was quite a mouthful, so we cut it down ta just 'Bonbon.' Why a woman's name? 'Cause he wore the make-up like a woman and had a walk like one, that's why! But he was most certainly a man and cussed like one too. Said he used ta be a spy fer the royal navy, and that to get by enemy eyes he dressed like a harmless lass. Reason he kept the woman look was 'cause he believed it would make 'im less 'kidnap-able.' His first day on the job as a spy, he strayed into enemy territory where males were known ta be spies. Almost got shanghaied. The strumpet get-up kept him..._MOSTLY_ safe. The names from feller spies made him betray his own side. He joined my crew as a hand shortly after I, uh, mistook 'im fer a lost lass in Clew Bay. Gave me a beatin' fer that he did." _It's his fault fer dressin' like a whore __in the first place __though__... __well... __I guess me __first words__ ta him WAS a bit...lew__d, _Foxy thought as he remembered himself drunk, stumbling up to what he thought was a prostitute.

"And we can't forget the Quartermaster, Fredrick. Fredrick was a merchant who turned fer the pirate life after all his ships kept gettin' pillaged and ta company refused to pay him fer all the trouble the pirates caused him. E'ery time we saw one of their flags, he broke from his serious 'tude and BEGGED us to wreak havoc on them as revenge. We plunder them every time, and Fredrick always leaves a note wit' the cap'n: I place a black spot on this ship. Curse 'The Company' and this ship to Jone's Locker." He shuddered as he spoke, as he remembered the death in Fredrick's eyes as he said those words.

"Together, our small crew made "The Golden Howl" a nightmare of the seas. We plundered, pillaged, sung shanties and gambled aboard. I always won, o' course. But I must say, as a business man, Fredrick beat me a few times. He knew the ropes well. But our games and shanties were belayed when we were dragged into the War..."

xXXx

"Cap'n!" Marion yelled, tripping over his overcoat a few times as he ran into the dining portion of the ship with his twiggy legs. The crew was enjoying a quick game of Lanterloo, and Foxy was winning. "Yarr, I win again!" he declared happily. "DAMN it, I shouldn't have passed my turn!" Bonbon huffed and slumped down into his chair. Fredrick kept his serious face on. No one could tell if he was quite losing or winning at the moment. Balloon Boy looked at the gamblers with innocently confused eyes as he swept off the bread crumbs from their messy eating, while Mangle, overlooking the game, just kept adding more crumbs to the floor anyways with her large jaws chomping at the long stick of garlic bread (they'd just raided a french food supply ship). She was quite the messy eater, though she didn't exactly intend to make the young cabin boy work harder. Chi, disgusted by pretty much everyone's manners, groaned when she passed a bottle of rum to Foxy. It was kinda her job.

"CAP'N FOXY!" Marion yelled once more. "Aye, aye, what is it?" Foxy growled at him. He was just about to get his money from Bonbon AND a rum. He didn't want to be interrupted now. "I-I've spotted a sail on the horizon. Looks like a galleon, a mighty big one at that! I-it's headed this way - might be a hulk! Should we come about and turn her around-?"

"BELAY THAT TALK! Unless it's firin' at us, we do not turn! Understand that?!"

"A-aye aye, cap'n... But it's still coming here..." Marion said unsurely. He may have had experience with sailing, but not combat. He was an explorer, a freelancer maybe, but not a fighter. "Let them come. If it's to talk, I want to hear it. All hands on deck, now!" Foxy commanded. Bonbon gladly stood up and ran up top to avoid paying his share, while the rest of the crew obliged with a bit more fear of the incoming ship.

As soon as they were all there, it seemed that Marion was indeed telling the truth: The foreign ship was a huge one, maybe twice the size of their already pretty big pirate ship. It sailed beside their ship and slowed once they were next to each other. They had a British flag; damn, maybe it WAS a British galleon. He didn't want himself and his crew imprisoned, not after their great reputation.

"Captain Foxy, by order of our organization, we demand that you dock your ship at Port Royal so that we may speak to you about one of your..._crewmates_..." a British accent spoke from an unknown member of the other ship. Bonbon suddenly began to regret being so eager to come up first, and he bit his lower lip with his buck teeth so hard he thought he tasted blood. His stomach felt sick, and he began to shuffle backwards. Foxy saw this, and started to get worried. Were they talking about Bonbon? He didn't know, but to leave now would be a cowardice act. "I'll dock me ship at Port Royal, but I'm not takin' any of me crew wit' me." He wanted to protect his crew. He did care about them. Because they had such a small crew, he was able to get personal with them and they became somewhat like a family. If they wanted Bonbon, or Mangle or Marion or ANYONE, even the Balloon Boy, he'd make sure they wouldn't get them ever.

"..." After a period of time, and what looked like the figures deciding with his own crew, they turned back around and the voice spoke again. "Agreed. Be there in 2 days, we aren't far. You have no excuse. Failure to comply will result in imprisonment by law of the King." Damn. These were official guys. He'd have to comply. Before he even finished his thought, the ship began to sail away from them.

2 days, huh.

"What do we do about this, sir?" Fredrick inquired. "...Nothin'. Resume work as usual, we'll set course for Port Royal, and when we get there, I want ye all ta stay on board. Err... watch the ship..." the fox spoke nervously. He turned to look over his crew with worried eyes, them looking back with the same expression. Bonbon was missing. He must've recognized the figure's voice, perhaps. They must've been talking about him. What did they want with him? Foxy remembered that he used to work with their government before. He was hoping it wasn't about that. Please no.

x~'~x

Bonbon stayed quiet the rest of the work day. He didn't bother to fix his make-up from the salty air and the sweat from his work, he didn't finish the game with Fredrick and Foxy, he didn't even eat. While the crew did their evening cleaning, singing shanties to pass the time, Bonbon sung none. It was like he was trying to hide his existence.

By nightfall, everyone was exhausted as usual. They retreated to their hammocks below the main deck and talked about their day for a bit before going to sleep. Foxy went down to check on his crew and wish them a good night. "Captain Foxy?" a young voice whispered. It was BB, who still wasn't quite used to sleeping alone. "What is it, lad?" the kind gruff voice replied. "Everyone looked so scared when that other ship came earlier. Is something going to happen?" he asked innocently. That's right, he was still too young to know about this kind of stuff. "No, we're just a bit worried. Not scared. Pirates don't get scared. And we'll be just fine, lad. Just go to sleep fer tonight." He gave the boy a pat on his head and adjusted his blanket on the kid's hammock as he began to drift into sleep. He didn't want to concern the boy, or the rest of the crew. "Now sleep...all of you. We've a big day tomorrow, me hearties." He smiled as they drifted off peacefully; BB snuggled under his blanket, Mangle snoring loudly, Chi breathing softly, Marion already in a deep sleep (he was usually the look out at night, but at the time, there wasn't much danger in these waters, so he was able to take this much needed sleep), Fredrick just closing his eyes in rest, Bonbon-

...Where was he? Foxy looked at the empty hammock above Mangle's. No Bonbon. The captain expected him to retire early today, as his behaviour that day just seemed to want to get the day over with. The fox silently left the room and it wasn't long before he found the rabbit standing by the rails of the ship silently, looking out at the shimmering black depths of the sea. The moon was almost full, just a bit more left before it's fullness was revealed, and the waters glittered with the reflections of broken moons everywhere. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"... Lad... are ye alright?" Foxy suddenly spoke. Bonbon gasped and turned around, sighing with relief after he realized it was Foxy. "Oh... I'm fine... Just thinking, I guess..." he murmured in response as he turned back to the view he was looking at before. He seemed tense, gripping the rails tightly, like he could fall off without notice. His facial expression seemed to want him to jump. Foxy hoped that he wasn't thinking that.

"Do ye want to tell me something before ye go ta sleep t'night?"

"..."

"... Anythin' at all?"

"..."

Nothing. He should've expected this, Bonbon was never big on expressing himself anyways. Foxy gave the blue rabbit a rub on his back, wishing he could've cheered him up, and started to leave for his quarters, when suddenly: "I'm sorry, captain..."

Foxy whirled around. Sorry? For what? "Bonbon?" he asked with a nervous tone. "I... I should've never joined your crew... I expected my organization to come looking for me, because I was a spy before. I still have enemy information in my head. They don't want me to live... Now I've put everyone on this ship in danger... I'm sorry, captain..."

So that was what was bothering him today. He was being hunted down. Locked away. Sentenced to death. By his old friends. "...Lad... I understand... and I'll make sure ye don't get taken by those filthy bilge rats. I'll do anythin' to keep me family safe, be it give up me riches or wage a war. They won't take ye, I promise ye that. They won't take anyone, sailor's promise," Foxy smiled his sincere crooked smile, and it seemed to work! Bonbon began to smile too! "... Aye... Thank you, captain..." he said softly. He sounded grateful, like a man getting to dry land after a shipwreck. Then, free from his anxiety, he made his way silently to his hammock. Foxy smiled at being able to have had cheered up his crewmate, and headed to bed himself. Port Royal awaited them.

xXXx

"We finally got settled into sleep that night, and we were blessed with fair winds that travel. It's when we got to Port Royal that the war would begin," the old robot spoke. "Aye, this be a long story, but it be worth it. I'm sorry, lads and lasses, but here at Freddy Fazbear's, I be havin' a mere 30 minutes o' showtime. I'll be back tomorrow, agreed?" A bunch of amazed kids nodded their heads, still quite not in the real world from the long story. "Now remember, be safe while here at Freddy's, and follow the rules, or I'll be forced to give you a taste of the cat! This is Foxy the Pirate signin' out, yarr! Back ta you, Freddy!" The purple star-patterned curtains closed on the animatronic. No more Foxy today. "Thanks Foxy! Wasn't that story interesting kids?" Freddy announced, bringing the attention to himself on the stage. Bonnie and Chica were off stage taking photos with the birthday kids of the day, so it was him talking for a while and singing solo songs before the band came back and played until the restaurant closed.

That night, long after everyone left, the animatronics were finally able to meet up and talk. The first topic of the night was always how their day was. "Geez, I love kids, but I HATE sticky fingers! They'll ruin my feathers!" a slightly exasperated Chica announced. Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy all nodded from experience. "I know what you mean, Chica. And like, today, while I was holding a kid, he just screamed 'BUNNY!' into my ear. Never hold a hyper kid by your face, you won't ever get your hearing back..." Bonnie whimpered. "I did pretty ok today guys, no baby spit up, spit balls or sticky fingers on me today!" Freddy bragged out loud. "They were pretty calm after Foxy told his story, don't you agree?" he asked. "Hey yeah... and like, today's story was INTENSE too! Maybe a bit too deep for them, heh. Hey, keep making ditties like that and we'll last forever, ok Foxy?" Bonnie joked, half serious though.

"'Ditty'? Lad, a ditty is made up, you know that right?"

"Well, of course it was made up! You just made an awesome story!"

"Nay, not a story."

"Wha...?"

"I've told you my stories of my past before!" Foxy said, slightly annoyed. "I thought you were rehearsing for the kids...! You mean to tell me you think it's all real?" Chica questioned. "Of course it's real! How could ye not believe me?" Foxy argued. The room remained silent. He...BELIEVED it? He thought he his hand was cut off in a raid? He thought the old Toys were his pirate crew? He thought he came here because his ship sank and he needed shelter?

… What was WRONG with him?

xXx

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter to my first REAL fanfiction! Whatchu think? Good? Naw? Any improvements to be made? I expect there to be a ton of mistakes x/**

** Oh well! Let's try it!**

** (BTW I do NOT ship Choxy or Toy Choxy. It's just for the purpose of the story, kay? Kay, bye.)**


End file.
